Don't Stop Believin'
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Wanting to become a professional wrestler and have a normal life, 18 year old, Yukie Yoshihiro trains with Prince Devitt as she goes on one hell of an adventure along with Rebecca Knox and Jordan Devlin. (Set in 2007! Prologue Story!)
1. One Step At A Time

**_A/N: This is a prologue story of how Yukie became a professional wrestler in her second life, even meeting Finn Balor and Becky Lynch who happens to be Fergal Devitt and Rebecca Quin in this story. And also how Yukie and Jordan became a couple! This takes place two years later after when Mandy left home to be in WWE which was in 2005, so it's now 2007._**

**_I only own my original characters, and Amanda Cena is xXBalorBabeXx's character! I hope everyone enjoys, so lets sit down and buckled the f*** up! Cause here we go! (PS, used a Kubz Scouts reference) ;)._**

* * *

**Chapter One: One Step At A Time**

* * *

Looking outside from the backseat of her mother's Toyota Camry, 18 year old Yukie Yoshihiro was leaning back as she felt like hell for the past few weeks for being inside of a clinic from most of her summer vacation after graduating high school.

Her grey eyes were getting heavy as she drowning the noise of her mother and father's voice away while they were talking in their native language.

Slowly closing her eyes, Yukie was finally sleeping for the first time in a while.

Tajiri looked back at his only child as he never seen Yukie relaxed in a while, not even after what happened a year back. He smiles gently before speaking to Sumire.

"She's asleep." Tajiri responded quietly, before Sumire looked up at the rear view mirror as she saw that her 18 year old daughter was sleeping soundly.

"That's a good sign. I was beginning to worry about bringing her home, Tajiri. She went through so much in two years. First, her own friend leaving and she snapped after her 18th birthday when you've helped us." Sumire explained before she parked in front of their new two story house.

"Things will get better from here on out, Sumire. Trust me." Tajiri replied, as Sumire taken the keys out of the ignition, the Japanese Buzzsaw kissed her. "I promise you that Yukie will be better here." He stated before Sumire smiled at him, until Tajiri climbed out of the passenger seat.

Opening the backseat door and unblocking Yukie from the seats, Tajiri decided to lift up his daughter into his arms as he managed to do so, before taking her into the house and placing her on her queen sized bed of her new bedroom.

Removing Yukie's black low tops from her feet, Tajiri covered her with a blanket before kissing his daughter's forehead and quietly leaving out of his daughter's room, knowing that she was finally back at home again.

* * *

An hour into her sleep, Yukie slowly started tossing and turning in her bed as she started to have a nightmare…

_She was hiding behind a desk as she and mostly every patient wore a white shirt and jogger pants with her long black hair covering most of her face._

_Her grey eyes were looking around as was scared, before rocking herself while listening to the silence of the office after escaping her own room._

_"My name is Yukie. I lived in Jacksonville all my life. I have a mother and a father. Even a long distant brother… I was born outside of Osaka Japan in a small village in the woods-"_

_"Miss. Yoshihiro?"_

_Yukie jumped a bit as she heard Gretchen who happens to be a night nurse over at Jacksonville Rehabilitation Clinic. She only turned her head to her right as she noticed the bright light of a flashlight. Quickly covering her face, Yukie turn back around and decided to speak up._

_"Just…. Just leave me alone here." Yukie responded as she was clutching her legs close to her chest with her chin resting on her knee caps._

_"I'm sorry, Miss. Yoshihiro. But…" Gretchen started to say, as she pulled out an insulin bottle and a needle. "You have to be back in your room." She explained as she stabbed the needle inside of the bottle, until Yukie's eyes widen in shock as she can see the sharp needle point shining from the flashlight along with a few drops coming out._

_"No! I don't wanna go back!" Yukie exclaimed in shock as she was backing away, before two night orderlies were behind her and they lifted her up, gripping onto her arms._

_"I'm sorry, sweetie. But this is for the best." Gretchen responded quietly as Yukie had tears running down her face, before the 18 year olds eyes were getting heavy, not knowing that the needle was already injected._

_'Please… someone help me.' Yukie thought to herself as she closed her eyes, going to sleep._

Yukie cried out in fright as her body raised upright before her grey eyes were looking around, thinking that she was back in her room at the clinic. But she finally realized that she was in her room which she remembered painting the whole room in a black coat, and added glow in the dark wall stars around her room, to make it more of a starry night feel.

Breathing in and out quietly, she held her blanket close before she turned on the nightstand lamp in her room.

"Fuck… I think they put sleeping pills in my food. Damn those nurses." Yukie responded to herself, before she noticed a new bottle of Lithium which happens to be for her Bipolar Depression.

Next she noticed a cardboard moving box that was labeled_ 'Other Crap'_ in her handwriting, before she got out of bed and started looking through it. She found most of her clothes, manga books, PlayStation 2 video games as she stood them out, before finding a photo album that had photos of her and Amanda when they were younger.

With a smile on her face, Yukie looked through it as she was turning each page to see every smiling face that was taking with her grandmother's printable camera she bought before coming to America.

But then, her smile faded when she saw a picture of her and Amanda on the day when she left home to join WWE.

_'Don't let anyone stop you from achieving your dreams… that's what I said to her as we had our final hug. I was keeping a smile on my face as I didn't want her to see me crying, knowing that she was leaving.' _She thought as a lone tear ran down her face and it landed on the picture, until she noticed that the photo wasn't in it right.

While she fixed it, a folded up flyer slipped down from the album and landed on the floor. As she was confused, Yukie put the album down on her queen sized bed and slowly open up the flyer to see that it was from OVW or Ohio Valley Wrestling, but it was actually supposed to be a soon to be scrapbook that she was going to make later.

Looking back at the flyer, Yukie knew that she needed a purpose in life.

It's not just running away from the past. It was heading towards the future. And that future begins with by doing one thing… Well, two things that Yukie wants to do.

One is to follow her father's footsteps of being a professional wrestler. And two, is to be reunited with Amanda who's like an older sister to her.


	2. Following Footsteps

**Chapter Two: Following Footsteps**

* * *

Yukie showed the flyer to Sumire and Tajiri after having a welcome home dinner which happens to be teriyaki salmon and fried rice. The two parents were looking back at the flyer, didn't know what to say about Yukie's future after leaving the clinic.

But Sumire knew that her daughter missed Amanda dearly, and wanted to see her again after hearing that many late wrestlers in her life were in heaven now, watching over their little Mandy today.

"Yukie… this is unexpected-" Sumire started to say before she was cut off.

"I want to do this, Mom. I want to be a wrestler just like Dad and even Mandy." Yukie responded, before turning to Tajiri. "Please, Dad. Can I go here and train? Or maybe you can train me and show me to Vince, proving that I'm a wrestler too." She asked before Tajiri taken the flyer from his daughter's hand.

Tajiri was unsure about this. He knew that becoming a wrestler means that Yukie will have to make a lot of sacrifices. From sleep, traveling and being away from home a lot, he didn't want his daughter going through everything he went through in the past few years.

But Yukie had determination in her eyes, instead of waiting for their response, Tajiri spoke up.

"Yukie, I'm not sure about this, kiddo." Tajiri answered. "I mean, we have a bunch of things to talk about. One is about your future. I thought you said that you wanted to go to college here and become a nurse." He explained.

"I do. But it's my second plan if wrestling fails. And I want to become a someone in someone else's eyes. Not some young adult who came from Massachusetts to run away from a hellish life." Yukie responded as she sat down at the dinner table.

"But you are a someone in front of us, Yukie." Sumire replied as her left hand was on Yukie's right shoulder. "You are our daughter. And we're thankful to have you here with us." She responded with a smile as Yukie looked back at Sumire.

"I know… but I want to do something in life. I want to travel the world. I want to meet different people. I want to see everything in my eyes like what Mandy told me. Here in Jacksonville, like she explained that it will be full of palm trees, sandy beaches and even houses that belong to many rich people who want to retire." Yukie explained.

"Which is why I'm here, Yukie." Taijri stated, before the 20 year old looked at him. "I wish I can train you, but I can't. I'm retiring soon. If you weren't in that clinic for so long, I would've done that for you. And this flyer, this was made way back when Mandy was still with you." He explained.

"And even if you tried to enter, they will need to do a background check on you. You have skipped school a few times, vandalism, and got away from what happened two years back." Sumire explained.

"Which means I'll never have the chance?" Yukie asked as she looked disappointed.

Sumire and Tajiri didn't know what to say to their daughter. All they can do is be silent for a few seconds, until they saw Yukie crying.

"It's not fair. He left home four years back and never return! How come he gets to live out his dream when I can't?!" Yukie cried before she ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door in the process as it echoed from downstairs.

Sumire sat down as she felt worried but sad at the moment, as Taijri looked at her.

"I really hate seeing her like that. When Hiro was around, he gave his son opportunities since he was his son. But now my eldest son is enjoying life today without a care about finding his mother or sister he loved." Sumire explained as tears were running down her face, before Tajiri handed her a few napkins to wipe them off.

"Where is he today?" Tajiri asked.

"Last I heard. He was in Japan. But I don't know where exactly. All I know is that he's in wrestling too and training hard everyday." Sumire answered, before looking back at him. "But now… my own little girl wants to be like him, Mandy and even you, Tajiri." She responded as she wiped off more of her tears.

"She does. I can really see that. She had her eyes set on being one when I saw her years back when John taken her and Mandy to one of the shows. Yukie smiled brightly when I saw her backstage, and I knew then that our daughter had your smile and wanted to be like the others." Tajiri explained, as Sumire smiled when the Japanese Buzzsaw told her.

"But what can we do? I saved up money for her to go to college since I've moved here from Japan. And now college applications are appearing in our mailbox for her." Sumire asked after her tears dried up.

"She will be going to college to become a nurse. But she can be a wrestler too. It can be stressful, and I think she can manage." Tajiri answered before he pulled out his black Motorola RAZR V3.

"But what about training? Every wrestling academy or training place is probably going to reject her." Sumire asked once more, as Taijri was looking through his contacts before dialing a number.

"Not everyone." Tajiri responded as he had the phone to his right ear while Sumire can hear the dialing tone, before someone picked up.

"Tajiri?" A man with a Irish accent was heard as Sumire heard it as well.

"Hey, Devitt. I was wondering if you can do me a favor." Tajiri responded, as Sumire hoped that the guy on the other end of the phone can take this opportunity to help out.

* * *

Upstairs in her room, Yukie was laying down on her stomach as her pillow was underneath her chin while looking back at the same picture of her and Amanda on the day that the chestnut brown haired teen left home for WWE.

_'I… I guess I won't be able to see you again in person, Mandy. Maybe at live events here and on TV.' _Yukie thought before hearing a knock on her bedroom door, until she covered her face with her pillow.

Tajiri quietly walked in to see Yukie like that, before he sat down on the bed and gently rubbed her back.

"What do you want, Dad?" Yukie managed to ask through the pillow as it muffled her voice.

"Yukie… I never expected you to be a wrestler like me. But to tell you the truth, sweetheart, I wanted you to be happy." Tajiri explained.

"And your point being?" Yukie asked as she still had her face covered.

"I know this guy who is like 8 years older than you. I meet him a couple of years back while I was working in New Japan Pro Wrestling as he was a young lion in the industry." Tajiri replied before Yukie turn her face to look back at him.

"So? Is this a wrestling story that's supposed to make me learn new things about life?" Yukie asked.

"No. But I can tell you this. He's actually a trainer to a few of his own peers. And he's willing to take you in as his own, since he took in Mandy a year back." Tajiri finally explained as Yukie's eyes widen in excitement.

"What? Really? Is this true?! Mandy knows him?!" Yukie asked as she raised her body upright, while looking at Tajiri and the Japanese Buzzsaw smiled back at his only child.

"Of course, Yukie. His name is Fergal Devitt, but he goes by Prince Devitt, kiddo. And he will be meeting you next week for your training test." Tajiri responded before Yukie grabbed hee pillow as she gripped onto it tightly.

"Excuse me." Yukie replied quietly, before she covered her face with the pillow as she screamed in it. After that, she tossed the pillow aside as her silver eyes were gleaming with happiness. "No way! Prince Devitt?! The Irish born wrestler?! I always wanted to meet him. Four years back, Mandy and I went to see him at a wrestling house in Massachusetts since he was traveling from Japan, the UK and America to wrestle." She explained before she hugged Tajiri tightly.

"I'm guessing that you're happy now, Yukie?" Tajiri asked as Yukie's grip tightened.

"I am. More than ever! Thanks, Dad." Yukie responded, before kissing the side of Tajiri's head.

Tajiri knew that Yukie was on the right path to becoming strong again.


End file.
